


Window

by StardustedNight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Love, Romance, Sexual Content, Teenagers, imaginescenario, robbie kay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustedNight/pseuds/StardustedNight





	Window

Robbie's point of view

 

My foot presses down harder on the gas pedal and I feel my mustang pick up speed as it hugs a tight corner leading up to Y/N’s subdivision. It’s past 1am and the suburban streets are deserted; everyone is tucked in safely in their beds at this time-including Y/N. We were supposed to go out to dinner tonight but I had cancelled at the 11th hour and Y/N was not pleased.

I had been filming for the past 2 weeks in Vancouver and today was my first day back home, but as it turns out the producers needed some extra footage of a green-screen scene. It’s not like I had a choice, but I still couldn’t help feeling guilty about cancelling our date, especially when both of us were so looking forward to it. I missed her. All the time. I had never dreamt that being apart from Y/N would be this difficult, but was it ever. I knew it was hard for her to. I’ll make it up to you tonight baby, I think to myself as I park the car down the street from Y/N’s house.

I check myself quickly in the rearview mirror and groan; I’m a complete mess, my hair matted down and my face dirty from the scene I had just filmed. I’m still clad in my costume from the set as well, I hadn’t bothered changing when I left the studio hastily; that would have only delayed seeing Y/N. I needed her, waiting any longer was simply out of the question.

I walk up to Y/N’s house and slip through the side gate, making sure to close it quietly behind me. The night is balmy and I’m counting on Y/N having her window open; she loves sleeping with the night sounds resonating in room. Lucky for me her room is on the ground level. I have snuck into Y/N’s room before, but never unannounced. Tonight would be a surprise for her. My face breaks out into a grin when I reach her open window. I push it open further and pull my body up over the ledge and still myself for a moment to regain my balance before swinging my legs into the room. This is too easy.

The floor betrays me once i get inside and creeks under my feet as I walk slowly to Y/N’s bedside, but she doesn’t move- she’s dead to the world when she sleeps. My heartbeat quickens as I watch her in bed. She’s sleeping on her side and her nightgown is hitched slightly over her hip, the sheets pooled around her feet. Holding my breath, I slip in quietly behind Y/N and mold the front of my body to her back, careful not to jostle her.

It takes every single ounce of restraint in my body to not roll her over and kiss her hard right now. i haven’t seen her in such a long time, and even now as i’m laying right next to her, i still miss her. I miss talking to her, looking at her, touching her, anything and everything having to do with her, i miss.

I stay quiet behind Y/N, watching her breathe gently, her face relaxed and lips parted. How should I wake her up? I lick my lips and prop myself up on my elbow while I place my other hand over Y/N’s breast carefully, rubbing it slightly.

Her nipple puckers up against the silk of her nightgown and I feel its hardness underneath my fingertips. My dick twitches in response. “Mmm” Y/N murmurs and pushes herself back into me, but doesn’t open her eyes. I nuzzle my face in her hair and breathe her in, continuing to trace her now hard nipple with my index finger.

My hand slips from her breasts and saunters down to the top of her thighs, and I caress her smooth skin gently. Finally, I feel her move and she gasps out suddenly. “Ssshh, baby it’s just me” I whisper into her hair. I feel her body relax and slump back slightly against mine. “Robbie” she mumbles groggily, looking back slightly behind her shoulder. “You’re here” she smiles lazily, her eyes heavy with sleep. “Taking me to Neverland?” she giggles as she looks down at my costume. She’s so hot. "I am. Just you and me."

My heart is pounding against my chest, it feels like I haven’t seen Y/N in forever, and she feels so good pressed up against me. “I’ll take you anywhere you want to go, baby” I respond softly. “Liar, you didn’t take me to dinner” Y/N pouts. “I know, but I’m here now. Please don’t be mad at me” I plead. I really can’t take it when she’s upset with me. All I want is to make her happy, and for us to be happy.

I bring my lips down to hers and kiss her lightly. Y/N opens her mouth slightly against mine and I know I’m forgiven. Our tongues meet and I groan softly, savouring her taste and her warmth. I want more. Y/N moans into my mouth and reaches her hand down to mine, guiding it to the center of her legs. She wants more too.

I pull up Y/N’s nightgown to her waist and cup her sex in my hand, feeling her wetness in my palm. I love how she doesn’t wear panties to bed. I want to slip my finger in her, but I didn’t even wash my hands before leaving the studio. Y/N is grinding herself against my palm and I know she’s just as frustrated as I am. I pull away from our kiss and roll Y/N on her back, pinning her beneath me.

She’s already breathless as I kiss her neck roughly, sucking, licking my way down to her breasts. I jerk her nightgown down to her waist, exposing her top half and she squirms underneath me, pulling her arms out of the thin straps of her nightgown. Y/N reaches up and runs her fingers through my hair, tugging at it and sending me into a frenzy. “Condom.” The word sounds strangled as it comes out of my clenched jaw. Y/N stops playing with my hair and she reaches over to her nightstand and pulls out a pair of socks. She unfolds them quickly and a few condoms fall out on the bed. Y/N lies back down beneath me and bites her lip. She looks so sexy when she does that, I can’t wait anymore, my head is throbbing with need.

I sit up on my knees and start unbuttoning my shirt when Y/N reaches up to stop me. “No, leave it on. It’s hot” she whispers, “naughty Pan” she grins, still biting her lip. My eyebrows arch up in surprise as I watch her undo my pants. She doesn’t pull them down, instead she slips her hand in my boxers and brings out my dick, my erection pointing straight at her.

Our eyes meet for a split second and it’s enough to set us both off. I crash myself down to her and kiss her hard, overwhelmed by my need for her. This is crazy, I think to myself.

I remove myself from between her legs and roll Y/N on her side. Without saying another word I rip open a packet and slip the condom down my length. I sink back down to the bed and grab Y/N’s waist, pulling her back against my chest. This is our favorite position, we both have control like this and I have full access to her breasts, her stomach, her clit-everything.

I kiss her shoulder gently as I bring myself into her. We both stop breathing and I adjust myself behind her. She tilts her hips slightly downward and bends her leg at the knee, allowing me to penetrate her deeper.

I begin thrusting my hips, sliding in and out of her at a steady rhythm. Our breathing is starting to get louder, filling the room. This was always the hardest part, keeping it down so we don’t get found out, her parents’ room is right next door to hers. I bring my free hand up to Y/N’s chin and pull her face towards mine, kissing her deeply, our moans muffled by our mouths.

I feel her starting to buck up against me, pushing herself harder down my dick. A grunt escapes my throat and rings loudly into the air. Shit. I flip Y/N over on her stomach and kneel behind her, lifting her hips up slightly before entering her again, My ears are ringing with desire. “Robbie!” Y/N moans into her pillow, “Sshh, almost” I croak out. My brain checks out and my body takes over, my hunger overtaking me as I move my hips swiftly, quickly now, into her wetness, pulling her waist against me and thrusting as deep as her body lets me go.

I feel a tightness around me and I look down at y/n’s back, a shudder passing through her body. I feel her come around me and it sends me over the edge, almost violently. I fall back down on Y/N, my lungs gasping for air and neither of us move, it’s like we’re glued against each other. I finally slip out of her and roll us over, not breaking our contact.. I kiss the back of y/n’s sweaty neck and she sighs, a deep satisfying sigh. I pull her closely to me. “I love you, I’m sorry about dinner” I whisper in Y/N’s ear. I mean every word. I do love her, I’m absolutely crazy about her. “I love you too” Y/N says after a few moments and then laughs softly. “Robbie, this was much better than dinner.” I try to stifle back my own laughter. “Dirty girl” I mumble against her neck.


End file.
